


Harder Than I Think

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [43]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e05 Good News Bad News, Gen, Newspapers, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 4 episode Good News, Bad News. DJ looks over the articles for the school newspaper, and slowly comes to a realization that she should’ve made the suggestion of gossip columnist to Kimmy earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder Than I Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Full House ficlet that I cooked up one day. I was watching the Season 4 episode “Good News, Bad News”, and I thought it was very well-written, too — especially because I learn a lot about newspapers, columns (especially the columns for advice and gossip) and editorials.
> 
> So, with those words in mind, I sat down and wrote this. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Harder Than I Think

Fourteen-year-old Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner groaned as she looked at the few papers in front of her. The papers were articles for the Van Atta Junior High School newspaper, and she was the editor. This meant that she had better get busy and begin editing said articles. Being the editor of a school newspaper was tough work; she knew that for sure.

 _Making up with my best friend Kimmy Gibbler had been easier by comparison,_ DJ thought. _And, of course, suggesting that she try her hand at being the newspaper’s gossip columnist was a good idea too._

She then groaned at the memory of the mess that passed as the so-called “article” Kimmy had written as part of the job she had had before — Sports Editor. It should’ve been clear to her from the start that Kimmy wasn’t exactly a good fit for that position at all.

_I should’ve looked over the positions that were open for Kimmy, and then suggested that she go for the position of gossip columnist. Then this whole mess — especially the war of gossip columns between us when she started the Gibbler Gazette — wouldn’t have been started in the first place._

She shook her head while pulling herself back to the present and then looked over the articles. _If I had simply suggested the gossip column to her rather than the sports column, we wouldn’t have had that big fight that almost caused us to permanently break up our friendship. Kimmy would’ve put the article she had written in the right place, and we would’ve both gotten something we wanted to accomplish._

DJ sighed as she looked over the articles with a critical eye — looking for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, and also checking to see if the writers of the article had gotten their facts straight. _But on the other hand,_ she thought while brightening up, _I **did** like how Kimmy had written that article about me, and I sure was being honest when I told her she had a real style there. So, all things considered, I think that Kimmy will do quite well with the gossip column._

Feeling a whole lot better, DJ then began editing the articles in front of her with renewed zest, but made sure to slow it down a bit. She didn’t want to rush it too fast, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
